terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Wingfield
Biography Not Finished Yet. Still a work in progress. The Quiet Days Mary Wingfield was originally a quiet, shy woman living life in the background. She generally just stayed to herself, drifting around wherever the war took her, simply standing by and observing whatever happened. The people she knew, and the people who knew her were both very few. She didn't really need many friends anyways, she was simply happy enough to be alive. Day after day she simply spent the time tucked away in the bunker while the war went on around her, preserving the day to day events in the form of pictures in her sketchbook. The only contributions she made to the war were simply being alive. That all changed when TechCom pulled together all its forces for one of the greatest victories in humanity has had in the war against the machines. She had no previous combat or fire-arm training, but they wanted her to participate, they wanted everybody to participate. The goal was to break into a SkyNet facility and use their own technology against them before destroying it. What exactly that sort of technology they were talking about was kept heavily under wraps, but the mission's success was absolutely vital for humanity to continue its existence. Before she knew it, she was being briefed by the legendary John Connor amongst hundreds of other soldiers. They were split up into teams, and thus began what was one of the biggest mission humanity had underwent. The attack was flawless, they had for once overcame SkyNet by a landslide. But what she, and man others had not expected was what the technology they were after actually wasn't. It wasn't a large gun, terminator series, or any sot of weapon of mass destruction at all. It wasn't even a concept most of them were even able to grasp, only able to accept what was happening in front of their eyes. The device was a large platform that spanned the entire, massive room in which it was contained. A single Sergeant stepped forward, having been chosen prior to the mission to carry out the task. He stepped onto the platform as the entire room began to light up. He turned to John Connor, as he gave him a salute, before he vanished in an orb of blue energy, never to be seen again. It wasn't until they arrived back at the base that they were debriefed, and it was revealed that the device was actually used to travel through time. The Training The entire event changed Mary's perspective of things. It inspired her, made her want to actually turn things around and actively take part in the war against the machines. She was helped by two soldiers she met and befriended during the mission. Daniel 'Joker' Crow, Owen 'Snaps' Elderidge, and Rex Allen. Together, they watched over her, trained her. They taught her how to use a weapon, about combat with a drone, and how to come out of alive. During this time, she became attached to Rex Allen, who was one of her first friends. The offer finally came after she participated in an attack on a Luddite camp. When they arrived at the base, she was called down to the mess hall by Lieutenant Stacey Thomas. It was there she was handed her Bloodband, and her insignia as she accepted into a member of the Bravo Platoon. The Recruitment Thus began her life as a soldier of TechCom, but her training wasn't done yet. She had learned how to become a soldier, but what she needed to learn now was how to take charge, and how to lead. At this point, Refugee Operations Training or RoT was starting up again, as lead and organized by Captain Derek Reese. Due to a no-show on the part of the appointed officer for Bravo, she was chosen as a co-representative for the squad alongside Joker and Staff Sergeant Hannah Beth. Afterwords she participated in further RoT sessions, educating and training various refugees on the workings of Bravo. Around this time, an old friend re-appeared, back from the believed-to-be-dead. The Promotion Mary could not longer be a follower. It was her duty to lead now. It was her job to take charge of things, and hold things together. She continued her work on RoT, eventually being put in charge of Co-running it with Reese, along with being awarded an ROT Officer's Badge. Around this time marked the re-appearance of an old face from before her time in TechCom. A machine by the name of Major General Justin Perry. At first she couldn't believe what was happening, but that disbelieve quickly turned into outrage. A goddamn robot outranked the entire command circle. The very resistance organization that was fighting for humanity was practically lead by very thing it's trying to kill. The End Her time came when a T-1000 infiltrated the bunker, disguised as Hannah Beth, with the intentions of assassinating her commanding officer, Fredrico Morris. Category:Characters Category:Characters in TechCom Category:Characters in Bravo Category:PKed Characters Category:Characters in 81st 'Reapers'